


It's Just a little weedcloud...

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidentally High, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Sayori goes to visit Natsuki for what was supposed to be a pleasant day in with some movies, but finds some tasty brownies hidden in the fridge.





	1. More like Highori

“Thank you for having me over, Natsuki!”

It’s been a few months since Natsuki started living with Yuri. It’s kinda remarkable how much of an effect it’s had on her. Although she’d never admit it, she’s generally a bit more agreeable, and not as defensive as she used to be. To be fair, I’d never been over to her old house, but she seems happy here.

“Don’t sweat it,” Natsuki grinned, stepping to the side and letting me in.

_Come to think of it, this is the first time I’ve been to Yuri’s house as well…_

_But this place… it’s so cool!_

I don’t know where Yuri’s parents are, but they seem to have a great sense for interior design; the place is kitted out in modern colours; inviting, but not imposing. Grand bookcases line the walls, filled to bursting with books of all kinds. In the very middle of one of the shelves, surrounded by thick hardcover volumes, is a small collection of brightly coloured books.

_Looks like they’re seeing eye to eye about that at last!_

Natsuki titters lightly as I wander around, simply taking everything in.

“It really is something, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! Yuri’s parents must love decorating!”

“…yeah, I’m sure…” Natsuki looks to the side with a puzzled expression.

_Maybe Natsuki doesn’t get along with them? I guess I should probably drop it for now._

“Now, what do we have over here?”

I dart through a doorway at the far end of the house’s hallway, and am greeted by the most amazing kitchen I’ve ever seen. Everything is neatly organized, down to millimetre precision. Along the countertops are various spices, pans, and a large block of knives.

However, my sights are immediately drawn towards the glistening silver fridge. Goodness knows what treasures lie inside, waiting to make their way into an expectant tummy.

_Speaking of expectant tummies…_

Natsuki sighs, apparently noticing that I’m staring at the fridge.

“Sayori, would you like a snack?”

“Oh, well,” I respond, putting on a serious-sounding voice, “I suppose if you’re offering…”

“There’s some cookies near the top if you want,” she points upwards, “just don’t take anything from the bottom drawer on the left, okay? That’s my stuff.”

“Yay! Thank you, Natsuki!”

“I’ll just be in the other room, so head over when you’ve picked something out, okay?”  
“Okay~”

Satisfied, Natsuki heads out, leaving me to plunder the unseen treasures of the fridge. Emphatically, I open the door.

_Oh… now this… I like this…_

Sure enough, near the top is a small plate of cookies, asking to be eaten. _Who would I be to deny them that?_

I reach up and grab a cookie, taking a big bite. It’s delightfully sweet, and has a perfect balance between crunchy and chewy.

 _But if_ this _is what she’s willing to let me have… there must be something truly delicious hidden in the bottom drawer!_

I peek around the door to double-check that the coast is clear, then I gently open the drawer. Inside, I find two cupcakes piled high with icing, and a little pan with…

“Brownies!”

_I’m sure Natsuki won’t miss one or two of these… They look so good, it’d be a crime to leave them…_

Triple-checking that I’m alone, I carefully take one of the tiny brownies and pop it into my mouth.

_It’s so good! Did you make these yourself, Natsuki?_

_A second won’t hurt, right…?_

I quickly scoop up a second brownie, and head over to rejoin Natsuki. She looks up from the various discs she has spread out in front of her.

“There you are!” she says, a tinge of annoyance in her voice, “took you long enough!”

“Sorry, but there were so many things in there~”

“Did you get lost navigating the temple of the lost chocolate chip?”

“I found the treasure, and that’s what matters most!”

“Uh-huh…” she raises an eyebrow at me, “well, I guess now you’re here, are you ready for the best movie you’ll ever see?”

Natsuki slots a disc into the… the thing…

_Huh… wasn’t there a…_

_Heh…_

I float towards Natsuki, flopping down next to her. Reaching out tentatively, I softly stroke her hair.

“Uh…” Natsuki looks over at me skeptically, “can I help you?”

“Natsuki…” I giggle, “your hair is soooo sofffffft… and it smells like strawberries!”

“Okay…?” she inches back, but I reach forward again.

“What’s gotten into you? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“The chocolatey chocolate went in my tummy and it was like ‘aaahh yum’!”

Natsuki suddenly falls silent, looking at me as sternly as her silly little head will allow.

“Sayori… what did you take from the fridge?”

“I had, like… some of your brownies!” I laugh, “Oops! But don’t tell Natsuki, okayyyy?”

“Oh god…” Natsuki’s pupils narrow, “Sayori, those were… never mind, I’ve got to call someone to help…”

Natsuki zips out of the room like a… like a… _um…_

_A fast thing!_

I don’t get what the fuss is all about… everything’s really nice… I’m looking over and…

_Woah…I have… hands… and they’re mine…_

Still giggling, I settle down for a little sleepy on the sofa.

_Those were really nice… tasties…_


	2. I can Tryori

_Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up…_

The phone seems to ring for several hours before I finally hear a * _click!_ * on the other end.

“ _Hello?”_

“Monika, thank fuck,” I say, trying to stay composed, “I need you to get over here as soon as you can.”  
“ _Huh? Is everything okay, Natsuki?”_

What a dumb question. _If everything was fine, do you think I’d be asking for help?_

“Sayori’s over here and, uh, she’s not feeling too good.”

“ _Oh dear… is Yuri not there?_ ”

“She’s off visiting her parents. I don’t know if I want to disturb her right now…”

Yuri doesn’t go by there often; it’d be cruel to ask her to drop that so suddenly, even given the current circumstances. Although she _is_ somewhat responsible; she was the one who got the CBD oil for the brownies in the first place. What _was_ supposed to be a fun night in later is now turning out to be a bit of a disaster.

“ _I see… okay, I can be over in about twenty minutes, is that okay?_ ”

“Yeah, perfect, whatever, just get over here!”

“ _Nats-“_

I hang up before she can respond. _Just how potent were those things?_

Yuri originally got the stuff to help with… the scary times where I wake up in the middle of the night. It’s apparently good for people who tend to get vivid flashbacks like that; she thought it could help me relax a bit, and who am I to deny an opportunity to see Yuri high?

But Sayori… damn it, if she’d just had the cookies like I’d told her, she wouldn’t be tripping in the other room right now. The faint sounds of her giggling echo through the halls, like a hummingbird that’s had too much nectar.

_I should probably go see how she’s doing…_

Pouring out a glass of water, I make my way back to the living room, only to see Sayori lying on the floor. Unable to stop laughing, she runs her fingers through a fluffy white rug.

“Heehee… Natsukiii…” she says hazily, “come here, you gotta try this…”

I kneel down next to her, holding out the glass. “Here, drink this.”

Does water help make someone come down from a high? I don’t know to be honest, but it _sounds_ like something that’d be helpful, right?

“Woah…” Sayori stares at the glass, “there’s a li’l guy allllll the way through the thing!”

I massage my temple with my free hand. “Sayori, that’s the telly… it just looks funny through the water.”

Suddenly, she looks over to me, her eyes wide with fascination. “Oh! You should see if the show is on! I used to watch it with Emery allllll the time!”

_How is this both adorable and frustrating at the same time?_

“Just drink the water, okay?”

“Water? Water you waiting for?” Sayori snorts, apparently amused by her pun. With record speed, she gulps down the glass.

“That… Oh…” she scrunches her eyes shut, “Natsukiiiii! I’m hungryyyyyy!”

Clumsily she makes her way over to me, gently patting my head.

“Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… can I have more of the chocolatey chocolates?”

“Oh, hell no,” I stand up quickly, “if this is what you’re like after _two_ of them, you’re not getting more.”

I place an arm around her shoulder, trying to guide her towards the sofa, but she pulls against me in an attempt to go back to the rug.

“Sayori,” I grit my teeth, my patience starting to run out, “I swear to god…”

“Ah!” Sayori gasps, “don’t swear! I’ll be good!”

_Where the hell is Monika?!_

“Here, if you sit down I’ll get you a cookie, okay?”

Sayori’s eyes sparkle with joy, the prospect of a sugary treat all too enticing.

“Yayyyyyyy! Natsuki, you’re soooo nice…”

Flopping down on the sofa, she starts nuzzling one of the cushions. Under any other circumstances, I’d probably be recording this and sharing it in the group chat, but I need to make sure she’s okay. I highly doubt Sayori’s ever gotten high before, so she must be so out of it right now.

I quickly dash to the kitchen and retrieve a couple of cookies from the fridge, then hurry back to Sayori. She tilts her head to the side and grins as I hand her one, and she takes a big bite.

“umnumnum…” Sayori slowly chews, savouring the cookie, “Thish ish almosht ash shweet ash youuuuu Natshukiiiii…”

Even when she’s completely stoned, Sayori still just wants to make everyone around her happy. She’s too pure.

_She’s too good for this… she’s going to freak out once she finds out she got high…_

I nervously glance down at my phone. With any luck, Monika will be here soon; hopefully, she’ll have a better idea of what to do.


	3. My, Oh Myori

_What am I doing here today?_

Sighing to myself, I climb out of my car and make my way towards the front door of Yuri’s house. Natsuki wanted me to come by and help her with… well, she didn’t really tell me exactly _what_ was wrong with Sayori, but it sounded pretty urgent.

Her timing wasn’t exactly ideal though; I had just cuddled up to my dak-

_Uh, well, what I was doing isn’t really important. The point is, she interrupted what was about to be a wonderful time._

But I suppose she’ll wait for me. Right now what’s important is that I make sure Sayori is okay.

I knock on the door a couple of times, and wait patiently. After a few moments, the door opens a crack to reveal a flustered Natsuki.

“Oh good, you’re here,” she opens the door further and ushers me inside.

“Natsuki, would you mind letting me know just what is going on with Sayori?”

Natsuki’s eyes shift nervously to the side.

“Uh… don’t take this the wrong way Monika, but Sayori found some things she shouldn’t have, and…”

“…and?” I raise my eyebrow expectantly.

“…She might be a tiny little bit high.”

_What._

“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly,” I shake my head. “I could’ve sworn you said that Sayori got high.”

Natsuki looks awkwardly down at her feet.

“Natsuki…”

“Okay, I can explain!” she exclaims, trying and failing to remain composed.

“Oh? I’d love to hear how you could possibly explain this!”

“I…” she glances up at me, rubbing her shoulder, “I sometimes have bad nights, and… Yuri had read that weed could help with that, but I didn’t want to smoke it, so… I made some brownies with it…”

“And you gave them to Sayori?”

“What? No!” Natsuki looks taken aback, “I’d never purposefully give my friend drugs without her explicit consent! She raided my fridge, and I guess she found where I’d hidden them…”

“I… you know what? Never mind. Where is she now?” I ask.

A few rooms away, I can hear the faint sound of giggling. _I guess that answers my question._

I quickly pace towards where the sound is coming from, and find Sayori lying on a sofa with a wide grin on her face. She’s cuddling a fluffy pillow close to her chest, gently stroking it with her fingers.

“Sayori…?” I approach her tentatively, trying to get a good look at her eyes. Her dilated pupils bounce around aimlessly before settling on my gaze.

“Ohhhh woahhhh!” she laughs to herself, “Natsukiiiiii, you gotta come see this! There’s a really pretty lady hereeeeeeee!”

_Yep, that’s Sayori._

Reaching forward, I gently take her wrist and feel her pulse; it’s a bit slow, but not worryingly so.

“Sayori, can you look at me for a second?”

“Mmmm… I, uhhhhhhh… “

Evidently unable to finish her thought, she promptly falls asleep.

“Well, she _seems_ to be okay; I imagine she’s just having a bit more of a pronounced reaction since she’s never been high before.”

“So she’s gonna be alright?”

“Well, I’m not a doctor, but… yeah, she _should_ come down from it given enough time. I guess for now, we should just keep a close eye on her and check in every now and then.”

Natsuki breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s comforting… hopefully this’ll just all blow over soon…”

For a minute or so, the room is silent. Suddenly, I recall something Natsuki had said earlier.

“Wait,” I turn over to her, “what did you mean when you said you had ‘bad nights’?”

“…”

Natsuki slowly looks up at me.

“Do you… mind if we head to another room?”

I nod, and follow her out of the living room. She leads me to the kitchen, then rests against one of the countertops, her hands clasped behind her back.

“I…”

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Sometimes, during the night… I have these really bad nightmares. But it’s not just scary things; it feels so real, like I’m reliving things that have happened to me before. And… it’s…”

She sniffles, then looks up at me.

“It makes me afraid to go to sleep. Like… I’m exhausted, but I feel like I need to fight myself every time I climb into bed, y’know?”

“Oh, Natsuki…”

“So… Yuri wanted to try and help out by getting something that could make me relax a bit…”

“I guess that makes sense…” I say, running a hand through my hair. “I’m sorry if I snapped at you. I know you didn’t intend for this to happen.”

“Thanks,” she chuckles to herself wryly. “I know you were just worried about Sayori…”

There’s another brief, uncomfortable pause.

“You know…” I start, “I’m glad you’ve got someone looking out for you like that. But if you ever feel like you need to talk to anyone, don’t be afraid to reach out, okay?”

She nods.

“I’m gonna go see how our little sleepyhead’s doing,” I smirk, then head back over to Sayori. She’s peacefully snoring, rubbing her face against the arm of the sofa.

Sayori’s the last person I’d thought I’d ever see high, but the circumstances sound exactly like her. She _would_ accidentally have edibles…

_Although… where did Yuri get it in the first place? Natsuki mentioned she’d made the brownies, but…_

_I guess that’s not the most pressing issue right now. I should probably revisit that later though._

For now, I’ll just keep an eye on Sayori. The look on her face when she finds out what she’s been up to today is something I don’t want to miss.


	4. I won't Cryori

The walk back home is relatively uneventful; behind the gentle backdrop of a road rarely travelled, a confident little bird calls in the distance. Perhaps its mother is watching proudly from the nest as it attempts its first flight.

_That’s something they never did get to see…_

Today I went to visit my parents. This time of year is always difficult for me, but I would feel awful if I didn’t do _something_ in their memory. I imagine it’s what they’d want.

I feel awkward whenever the subject’s brought up; it’s something many people tend not to even think about. Seemingly innocuous questions surrounding family traditions or warm gatherings can bring an uncomfortable swirl of longing for something I don’t have anymore.

_Although, she makes it a bit easier to manage…_

As I arrive home, I notice… _Monika’s car? What’s she doing here?_

I vaguely remember something about Sayori spending the day with Natsuki here… did she invite Monika over too?

_I guess it’s not too big of a deal. Although I am curious…_

I slot my keys into the lock, and gently push the door open.

Inside, I can hear Monika and Natsuki’s voices coming from the living room, as well as the mysterious absence of Sayori’s.

Striding over, I quietly peek in and give the door a light knock to signify my presence. Monika and Natsuki both turn to me, whilst Sayori is…

“I-Is she asleep?” I ask in a hushed voice.

Monika raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, about that… I think we need to have a bit of a talk.”

_A talk? Oh no, what does that mean? What have I done to invoke this tone from her?_

“O-Oh, of course…” I mumble, leading her away and out into the hallway. She presses a hand to her forehead and sighs.

“Yuri,” she folds her arms, “I want to preface this by saying I’m not angry at you or anything...”

_Oh god, that means she’s already very angry._

“But… Sayori’s sleeping off a bit of a high right now; she managed to find some brownies with a certain plant’s oil in them. Would you happen to know anything about that?”

“U-Um…” I look off to the side awkwardly, “I think so…”

Monika walks forward and places a hand on my shoulder. “Listen, Natsuki already told me most of the story. And it’s still totally legal, it’s just… not something I would’ve expected from you. Where did you even get it?”

I stammer for a moment before resigning myself with a tired sigh.

“W-Well… I’d read that it could help with things like night terrors… I thought it’d help Natsuki sleep well, so I, um, purchased a small plant off of another student…”

“And you used that to make brownies?”

“Oh heavens, no… at the time it was far too small to have any sort of yield. No, I’ve been nursing it for a while now… once there was enough, I gave it to Natsuki and she suggested baking with it; she didn’t want to try smoking anything.”

“I see…” Monika tilts her head to the side, “well fortunately, there doesn’t seem to be too much in the way of harm; luckily Sayori didn’t eat too many, but she’s probably going to be a little bit loopy for a while.”

“I-I know you said you weren’t going to be angry, but… are you disappointed in me?”

“Eh? Of course not, Yuri!” Monika smiles at me. “If anything, I’m impressed; you saw an issue and tried to take a creative approach to it. At the end of the day, you were just trying to help, and no one got hurt. Just… make sure Natsuki finds a better hiding spot for the edibles next time, yeah?”

“O-Of course,” I titter. “I hope she hasn’t been too much of a bother…”

“Oh, not really… she’s mostly just been napping and then briefly waking up to compliment us before falling asleep again. It’s kinda nice seeing her so at ease, y’know?”

“What do you mean?” I ask, “Sayori’s relatively carefree in comparison to the rest of us, isn’t she?”

Monika opens her mouth to say something, but ultimately decides against it. “I won’t speak for her, but… perhaps under different circumstances something like this could really help her.”

She heads through the doorway, but quickly looks over her shoulder.

“Just have a think about it, alright?”

“…Monika, are you suggesting I offer Sayori marijuana?”

“Perhaps you should read into it a bit more,” she smiles coyly. “Look into other things it could be helpful for.”

And with that, she heads back to the living room.

_Well, that certainly could’ve gone worse…but what was Monika proposing…?_

I suppose that’s something I’ll have to revisit once Sayori comes down a bit.


	5. The way they Flyori

…

……

_…hm?_

I wake up to the sound of quiet murmuring, joined by the occasional polite laugh. I’m not sure who it could be, but all I know is I feel pretty cosy right now. I’m sure no one will mind if I sleep just a little bit longer…

_Wait._

_What time is it?_

I scrunch up my eyes, trying to put the pieces together.

_Oh no! I was supposed to meet Natsuki today!_

Shooting upright, I leap out of bed only to immediately get caught up in the large plush blanket I’d been using, causing me to fall to the polished wooden floor below. Luckily, my fall is dampened slightly by…

_Uh…_

I pause to look around.

… _Where am I? My bedroom has a carpeted floor…_

“…Hello?” I call out. The chattering abruptly stops, and whoever the voice belongs to quickly runs into the room.

“Oh, thank fu-“

I hear Natsuki start to speak, but Monika’s voice cuts her off.

“Hey, there she is!” she says warmly. “How’re you feeling?”

“Uh… fine, I guess,” I answer. “But what’s going on? Why’s everyone over here? Why do dogs have wet noses?”

“Well, I can answer at least two of those,” Natsuki says, trying but failing to hide a smirk.

“Sayori,” Monika turns to me, “we’re at Yuri’s house. You were supposed to h… _do stuff_ together today with Natsuki, remember?”

“O-Oh! That means I didn’t oversleep!” I sigh with relief, “We must’ve had so much fun I got a bit tired…”

Natsuki folds her arms. “Do you remember _anything_ from today?”

I scratch my head. “Um… I think we had some cake, didn’t we…?”

“ _We_ didn’t. _You_ went through the fridge and found something you weren’t supposed to; naturally, your instinct to ‘eat first, ask questions later’ kicked in, and-“

“What Natsuki’s trying to say is…” Monika clears her throat, “you might have accidentally eaten some… _special_ brownies, and you might have gotten a little bit high…”

“A _little_ bit?” Natsuki scoffs.

“I… got high?”

“As a fucking kite.”

Suddenly, it clicks.

“Natsuki!” I gasp, “You’re a drug dealer?!”

_How did she get roped into all of this? Poor Natsuki, what kind of debt is she being chased for to drive her to make drugs?! If only I’d noticed a bit sooner, then I might’ve been able to-_

“What? No!” she raises an eyebrow at me, “I had them for…”

She suddenly becomes a lot quieter, apparently thinking over her words.

“…I-It doesn’t matter why I had them. Point is, you shouldn’t go through and take people’s things Sayori! What if there was something in those you were allergic to?”

Monika titters quietly to herself. “…Even if it was funny?”

Natsuki pauses for a moment before laughing herself. However, she soon regains her composure.

“Th-That’s not the point! I was… just worried is all…”

“Natsuki…”

“There’s a lesson for everyone here today,” Monika says knowingly, “Sayori, don’t eat mystery food. Natsuki, don’t leave magic brownies around Sayori. And Yu-“

Monika looks around, as if only just noticing we’re missing someone. “Where’s Yuri?”

“Probably upstairs, super embarrassed about all of this,” Natsuki sighs before getting up. “I’ll go and see how she’s doing…”

Natsuki hastily dashes out of the room, leaving me alone with Monika. She steps over to me and sits down on the sofa I was sleeping on.

“Monika…” I ask softly, “I didn’t… do anything _bad,_ did I?”

“Unless you count a lot of giggling and complimenting your friends as bad, you seemed to be okay,” she responds. “Don’t you remember anything?”

“I guess I remember coming back from the kitchen, and everything feeling nice and floaty. It was like I didn’t have to worry about anything, y’know?”

“Yeah,” she grins, “you looked genuinely happy. You know, people use it sometimes to…”

She looks away quickly before facing me again.

“…Never mind, this probably isn’t the time nor the place. I’m just glad you’re doing okay.”

“Now,” she stands up, “I think after today, we should get you home. Would you like a ride? It’s kinda dark outside…”

_It’s nighttime? Just how long was I out of it?_

“I… yeah, okay.” I nod.

As the two of us make our way out, I call out up the stairs to Natsuki and presumably Yuri as well.

“Natsuki, I’m going home with Monika okay? See you later!”

After a few moments, I hear her yell back.

“Okay! Don’t get baked again!”

“Byeeeeee!”

And with that, the two of us start the journey home.

The car ride is pretty relaxed; Monika seems focused on the road, which gives me time to reflect on what happened today. I don’t really remember much, but… I won’t say I _didn’t_ enjoy it. Although I _am_ curious about what Monika was going to tell me earlier.

I shrug. _Whatever. I’ll ask her about it tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go home…_


End file.
